cherryadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Urchin
'Urchin '''is a canon character from ''The Little Mermaid TV Series and is a reccuring character in the adventure stories, though mainly revolved around The Little Mermaid. Biography Unlike the movie which was made before the TV Series, Urchin appears in Cherry Meets the Little Mermaid, The Mermaid Beginning, ''and ''Return to the Sea. He is first seen with Flounder in the Catfish Club as they make music together and are friends before meeting Atticus Fudo and Ariel. After Atticus finds out Urchin is an orphaned merboy, he talks his uncle into adopting Urchin as his very own son, the two agree and Urchin is adopted into the royal Atlantican family as Ariel's little brother with her sisters. Urchin also becomes a love interest to Darla Dimple, as he occasionally teases her and calls her 'Goldilocks', but in Cherry Meets the Little Mermaid, Urchin falls in love with Darla's singing voice and becomes romantically interested in her. Urchin and Darla become a couple afterward and Darla is given a special shell from Queen Athena for her to use to blow into and summon Urchin for whenever she wants. In return, Urchin can maintain human form for a temporary time to spend some time with Darla. At some point in adulthood, Darla and Urchin get married, though since Urchin cannot stay on land for long, Darla gives birth to their daughter and he does not yet meet her until The Power of Two ''and Eloise is not aware that she has a father until the end of that story and she finally meets him face-to-face without even realizing it and he is not aware that she is his daughter, though he sees a strong resemblance in Eloise from Darla. Urchin and Darla also work out their difficulties of raising their child as is shown to be a struggle in ''Eloise's Adventures Under the Sea ''and they even argue about Eloise being possibly neglected and staying in the Plaza Hotel without her parents around. Once there is resolved conflict, Darla and Urchin visit in ''Akito and Estelle's Rugrat Adventure and Darla is announced to be pregnant once again. Trivia *Unlike the canon series, Urchin only appears in the TV Series and is not adopted by King Triton, in this adventure series, he appears as much as Ariel does. *He is Eloise's father. *We find out in Eloise's Adventures Under the Sea that his biological parents (namely his mother) were killed by Evil Manta out of sheer jealousy. *It is possible that he knew of Darla's pregnancy and that she gave birth to a girl or that he mostly could see a resemblance in Eloise with Darla. *No one in the Plaza Hotel knows of his existence as they only know Darla. ' Family unnamed biological parents King Triton (adoptive father) Queen Athena (adoptive mother, deceased) Ariel (adoptive sister) Adriana (adoptive sister) Alana (adoptive sister) Arista (adoptive sister) Aquata (adoptive sister) Adella (adoptive sister) Attina (adoptive sister) Prince Eric (adoptive brother-in-law) Melody (The Little Mermaid) (adoptive niece, via Ariel) several merchildren from others (nieces/nephews) Darla Dimple (adoptive cousin/future wife) Eloise Fudo (daughter) Category:Sons Category:Fathers Category:Brothers Category:Uncles Category:Orphans Category:Cousins Category:Mermaids